


God Eater ∑ Zero

by SHIOCON



Series: God Eater "Sigmaverse" [3]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIOCON/pseuds/SHIOCON
Summary: ∑, a summative operation.Add life experiences together, like numbers, and you reach a sum: ∑.And before you can place down your first number, you must start from the beginning...From zero.This is Sigma's story.





	God Eater ∑ Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3. Next work is going to be split into multiple chapters due to length.

In the middle of the twenty-first century, the Aragami overran mankind and reduced humanity to a tiny fraction of its former population. The world was devastated and destroyed beyond all recognition…

…but for some, this was not an end, but a new beginning.

For one nameless boy, the coming of the Aragami marked his death as a human and his rebirth into something new entirely.

This is Sigma’s story.

This is God Eater ∑ Zero.

***

The Aragami came without a warning. Over the course of a few months, they devastated humanity and killed billions of people. They took from me everything I held dear… my parents were killed by Aragami, I’m sure. They said they were leaving on a business trip and skipped town as soon as news of the outbreak reached their ears. Didn’t even bother to take me with them. But I knew, I just knew that the Aragami must have gotten to them. No one who runs from them ever makes it out alive. That’s not how it works with the Aragami.

Who am I, you ask? My name’s not important… and it’s not like you’d care anyway. I was just a worthless little brat back then, cowering in fear from the Aragami yet too scared to run. Funny how that works out, isn’t it?

At the same time, it was thanks to my own cowardice that I gained the power to fight back against the scourge of humanity and take my destiny into my own hands.

It was around three months after my parents left. A few weeks back, the Aragami had stormed my neighborhood and laid waste to everything in their path. I only survived by hiding in the basement of my house, and when I came up, everything was in ruins. I’d survived by rationing what food remained, but that only lasted two months, tops. The water still worked, surprisingly enough, but that didn’t do jack squat for the hunger, the hunger that coursed through me every minute of every waking day and wracked my body with unspeakable agony as if my insides conspired to tear themselves apart from within.

At least, until I found it.

A lone Aragami, patrolling the ruins of my house for whatever remained.

It was about the size of a cat, but it looked like a piranha and floated in the air. It might have been an Aragami, but it looked harmless enough, and in my current state I would have eaten anything—

—so I did.

I snuck up from behind it and jumped on, grabbing onto it and sinking my teeth in with all the might my famished body could muster. It thrashed and shrieked, but even in my current state I was stronger. Mustering every ounce of strength in my body, I lifted it up and brought it down on a jagged piece of wood from the framework of my house. The thing died instantly, and for the first time in a month I ate my fill that night. 

And then, well…

…that’s when the change began.

***

The first thing I noticed was that I no longer suffered the pangs of hunger that had plagued me over the past month. Even weeks after devouring that Aragami, I never once felt the urge to consume food. Finally, my weeks of suffering were behind me.

What came next was probably the increased physical strength and endurance. I felt like I was always in peak form and could go for days, weeks even, without tiring… which came in handy for what followed.

The third, and most significant, change I felt was the predatorial urges, the desire deep within me to hunt. I knew that I couldn’t remain cooped up in what used to be my house for much longer, so these urges drove me to leave my would-be nest and travel outwards in search of targets… in search of prey.

And so I left the walls of my house, left the bounds of my small neighborhood, and set out towards the mountains which surrounded me.

***

The first thing I encountered was a lone Aragami, a small fanged beast — “small” being a relative term here — that I would later learn was called an Ogretail. It was about the size of a full-grown adult and walked on two legs, its tail in the air behind it and its face pointed forward. Vicious, to be sure, but ultimately no more threatening than a small puppy for me as I was now. I could feel the energy flowing through me from my first kill… it made me feel like I could take on anything. I approached the Ogretail slowly, cautiously, from behind — but a snapping twig gave me away. Before I could react, the Ogretail swung its clubbed tail at me, sending me crashing against a tree. It hurt like hell, sure, but it didn’t last. I could feel the damage healing as I lay there. This thing wouldn’t be a challenge for me.

It went for another spin, but I managed to clear its tail with a jump, slamming my fist into its back from above. Sure enough, I punched right through its armor, causing it to cry out in pain. But I ignored its shrieks; I needed to kill this thing to satiate my predatory urges. Blow by blow I tore into it, ripping it apart and devouring it as I went. And then I felt it again, the familiar welling of energy I first felt when I devoured the tiny Aragami back at home. Little by little I could feel its cells fusing with mine, molding me into something more than human.

Maybe I was turning into a monster… but I could deal with that. 

As long as I survived, nothing else mattered…

***

It had been three weeks since my Ogretail kill. I felt better than ever, but the predatory urges still remained. I needed to find something to hunt, and fast.

As I stalked the mountainside, I wondered for a moment why I felt no urge to hunt humans, despite being part Aragami. Perhaps it was due to interference from my own human nature? I guess it didn’t matter so long as I only went after Aragami in the first place…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by familiar sounds from down below, sounds I hadn’t heard in many a month. Through the trees about three hundred meters down the mountain, if my estimates were correct, I could hear the telltale signs of others like me — other humans who yet survived. How they had evaded detection by the Aragami, I did not know… but I did know that my questions would be answered shortly, as I made my way down the mountain to rendezvous with them.

***

“It’s good to know that we aren’t the only ones still alive.”

The woman who had just spoken set down a cup of tea across the table, where I sat. 

“I thought we were the only ones alive for miles,” she continued. “Never thought we’d meet any survivors in the area, let alone a kid like you.”

She smiled at me. “My name’s Marie, by the way. Marie Edmondson.”

Marie here was the leader of a small group of survivors who had made their home in a local shopping mall in the next town over from my hometown. Many essential functions still worked, like plumbing and gas, and they still had electricity due to the mall’s emergency generator, so they had rallied together here to keep safe from the Aragami. 

Marie herself was a slight woman, barely more than five feet tall, and yet, somehow, she commanded an imposing presence that gave no hint to her small stature. Her natural charisma, it seemed, was not to be underestimated, and it was this charisma that had enabled her to marshal these survivors under her watch.

“Anyway, kid, I never did get your name,” she continued.

I swallowed. “Me? I’m _____________. From the next town over.”

“______, is it? Glad to welcome you aboard,” came Marie’s emphatic reply, along with an offered hand, which I returned.

“I do wonder how you managed to survive, though. I’d have thought that any survivors would have long since been eaten by the Aragami by now, honestly.”

“Oh, well, I, uh, hid in the basement of my house for a while, then snuck through the forest on the mountain in search of shelter and more food.”

Marie looked puzzled. “That’s weird… the forests should have been home to a crapton of Ogretails. How did you evade them?”

I looked away, nervously. No matter what happened, they couldn’t know that I was part Aragami. “Believe me, they aren’t very smart. I was able to evade detection pretty easy.”

“Hahahaha! This is very true!” came Marie’s reply, along with a hearty laugh. “At any rate, I’m glad you were able to make it here. Welcome to our little band!”

Marie slapped me on the back as if to say ‘you’re one of us now, kid.’ It was a warm feeling… one I hadn’t felt in ages, one I was more than grateful to be able to feel again…

…and one that would be swept out from beneath my feet before I knew it.

***

::TWO YEARS LATER

“That’s it, that’s it! Surround it and go for the kill!”

Marie barked out commands to her soldiers as they moved to surround a single Garm. In the past two years, the Aragami had devastated the world even further, reducing much of it to rubble and resulting in Aragami crossing the sea and showing up in places they didn’t use to. However, our group had continued to survive, hunting small Aragami at first before eventually moving onto larger prey — and here they now were. Most of us were using makeshift weapons crafted from the body parts of slain Aragami, which proved far more effective than any of our guns… and of course I was no exception. No matter what happened, I couldn’t make it known that I was part Aragami. Often, at night, I’d slip out and feast on the body of that day’s quarry to sate my hunger, returning before anyone noticed I was gone, but I didn’t know how long I’d be able to keep that up…

I was snapped out of my daze by a howl from the Garm. Whenever it howled, we knew, more of them were never far behind, and in certain circumstances, a Marduk might be there leading the pack. At all costs, we had to avoid this.

“Move in!” Marie’s shout rang out through the desolated cityscape. At her command, all of us lunged forward, some of us impaling the Garm with our weapons while others hacked away at its head and back legs. In all, there were about thirty of us, and it didn’t take long for us to lay the beast low.

Marie approached the corpse of the fallen Garm. “Good work, men. Now let’s haul this bad boy home and call it a night.”

***

“So hey, have you heard about Fenrir?”

The members of our little band of survivors had gathered at a long table for dinner, which consisted of thawed frozen meals and whatever beverages we had on hand.

“You mean the agricultural giant specializing in Oracle research?” came the response of a man sitting nearby. “I have, but what of it?”

“Word on the street,” the first man replied, “is that Fenrir’s using their Oracle technology to form anti-Aragami fighting squads of Oracle-powered super-soldiers! They call ‘em ‘God Eaters,’ or so the scuttlebutt goes. Man, I wish we could be that strong.”

A third person, a woman this time, chimed in. “And that’s not the half of it. I hear they’re rallying all the survivors in locations around the world and housing them in huge residential facilities defended by the God Eaters. D’you think we could live in one of those?”

The chatter at the table was interrupted by Marie, sitting at the head of the table, slamming her glass down in front of her and leaning in.

“Well,” she exclaimed, a mischievous tone tinting her voice, “it just so happens that our next destination…”

She reached behind her, unfurling a large map onto the table.

“…is here!”

Where Marie’s finger was planted was a location near the western coast of the United States, some thirty miles from our current location, marked “FENRIR NORTH AMERICA BRANCH.”

Marie eyed up the people sitting at the table with a smug glance. “One of Fenrir’s facilities is right here on our doorstep, so pretty soon we’ll be out of here and headed towards the coast to join up with Fenrir at their North American branch!”

“But Marie,” one member of the group piped in, “are you sure they can be trusted? I think there’s something suspicious about such a big corporation trying to—“

His thought went unfinished as Marie quickly unsheathed her anti-Aragami weapon, a massive sword fashioned out of parts from a Vajra, and held it at the man’s throat.

“Listen, trustworthy or not, allying ourselves with Fenrir is our ONLY option for survival in the long term. Eventually, our supplies here will run out, and we’ll be up Aragami creek without so much as a paddle. I will not have you jeopardizing the morale of our entire group because of your baseless suspicions! Am. I. Clear?”

The man gulped, sweat dripping down his face, and sat down. Marie may have been harsh at times, but it was necessary in times like this in order to keep these people rallied together.

“Any other questions?” Marie looked around the table. “No? Good. We’ll spend the next week gathering what supplies we can, maintaining and forging new weapons, and marshaling both fighters and noncombatants in preparation for our departure. One week from today, on March 20th, we’ll set out heading west. Our destination will be the Fenrir North America Branch. Understood? Dismissed!”

As Marie finished her speech, those at the table rose from their seats and filed out of the dining hall. I, however, elected to stay behind. There was something I had to clear up with Marie before we went any further.

“What is it, kid?” Marie asked, noticing me standing alone at the table. “Got something on your mind?”

“Well…” I began. I was nervous as hell; no one knew I was part Aragami, and if anyone found out, my life could be over just like that as they killed me just like we’d slain all those Aragami over the years. “I’ve… got something I need to tell you.”

“Hm?” Marie perked up as she turned to face me.

“Every night we’ve had a successful hunt, for the past two years, I’ve been, well, I’ve been sneaking out after dark.”

“Is that it?” came Marie’s frank response. “It doesn’t take an idiot to hear the noises and see the tracks you leave going in and out of the facility.”

I froze, my heart a solid lump in my throat.

“Well… the reason for that is because I’ve been going out to, well, to eat.”

“To eat?” Marie looked at me like I was crazy. “What’s even out there besides berries and roadkill?”

I shook my head. “No… I’ve been eating, well, Aragami. The truth is, ever since I joined you… no, since before that, even, I’ve been eating Aragami to survive. I guess you could say I’m just as much Aragami by now as I am human.”

Marie’s expression barely changed upon hearing this news.

“What?” I asked, incredulous. “Where’s the reaction? Aren’t you gonna kill me right here on the spot? I could be a spy for the Aragami sent to keep tabs on you, for all you know!”

Marie rose from her seat and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Kid,” she began, “I know. Believe me, I’ve followed you on more than one occasion and seen you eat the remnants of our hunt after the rest of us are asleep. And you know what? I don’t care one lick. I’ve seen how you hold yourself back in battle, and I know you’re probably stronger than me or any of our best fighters, but you know what? That doesn’t matter at all. You’ve proven yourself over the past two years as one of our most valuable soldiers, and regardless of if you’re human, Aragami, or my grandma’s refrigerator, you’ve done more for us than even the strongest among us could be capable of. You’re one of us, no matter what happens.”

I swallowed, tears streaming down my face. Marie had accepted me for who I was, regardless of the fact that I was, in part, one of the very same monsters that had devastated humanity for years.

“So here’s what’s gonna happen… you’re coming with us to Fenrir, and we’re all gonna become God Eaters and fight the Aragami together. Understood?”

I raised my hand in a shaky salute. “Yes, ma’am!”

“Good. Now go start preparing and then get some rest. We’ve got a week before our journey begins, and I’ll need you to be in top form for when that time comes.”

I nodded, turning to exit the dining hall and heading towards my sleeping quarters.

And before I knew it, a week had passed…

And that’s when everything fell apart before my eyes.

***

That night, I slept more soundly than I had in years. It was a dreamless sleep, and I awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead.

What “the day ahead” entailed was packing up all our things onto whatever wheeled carts or vehicles we could find and trekking west, towards the coast of California, to arrive at Fenrir’s American branch, where those of us who were capable would take the God Eater compatibility exam to become God Eaters and fight against the Aragami threat.

It was to be a trek of some thirty miles, but at the end of it all, we would arrive at what would be our safe haven.

At least, that was the plan, but…

“Alright, everyone!” came Marie’s booming cry, louder than someone that small should be capable of, as we all stood gathered above-ground at the entrance to the underground shopping mall that had been our home for the past two years. “This is it! Today is the day we take our fate into our own hands and strike out towards the coast and towards a brighter future! Are you all ready?”

A resounding affirmative cheer erupted from the crowd of gathered survivors.

“Great. In that case, Hall, Sciolla, Thomas, DeLuca, and Gallagher will cover our right flank, while DiMedio, Johnson, other Johnson, David, and Jones will cover our left flank. Sanderson and Long, you two will bring up the rear… and _____, you’ll be with me at the front. We’ll maintain this formation for fifteen miles, at which point the left and right guards will switch sides for the remaining fifteen. If anything happens and one of us goes down, whoever’s nearest will fill in the gap. Am I clear?”

Everyone in the group nodded.

Marie once more took stock of our group. “Weapons at the ready?”

The group, myself included, hoisted our armaments high. Most of us had makeshift spears, some of us had long swords, others axes and short swords, but I held an enormous blade that was well in excess of my own height. With my strength, I could wield it just fine with room to spare… but hopefully it wouldn’t come down to that as we made our way coastward.

Readying herself, Marie called out once more. “In that case, at attention… forward ma—”

Marie did not finish her sentence. The sky glinted, a light shone, and before any of us could react, a brilliant ray of light punched through Marie’s head. She fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut, her blade clattering metallically to the ground beside her.

All at once, the entire crowd erupted into a panic as those assembled began to scatter haphazardly. This did nothing to ensure their survivability, however, as more beams of light shot forth, taking out most of our members in much the same manner as they had done to Marie. 

At this point, only around seven of us were left. From the ruined buildings around us, the culprits of the attack came into view — a half dozen Sariels, floating blue skirted Aragami vaguely humanoid in shape. They sat a good seven feet up in the air, but that didn’t stop four of the remaining survivors from attempting to strike, only for the Sariels above to counter with a cloud of venomous fog, rendering their attackers powerless to protect against further lasers that struck them down without hesitation.

Now there were only three of us remaining, and all six Sariels still hovered around us, slowly closing in to finish what they had started.

It was at this point that something inside me snapped.

Who cares what they think? spoke an unfamiliar voice inside my head. At this point, what does it matter if they know you’re an Aragami or not?

“I’m NOT an Aragami,” I replied aloud, to the puzzlement of the two others with me. “I’m HUMAN!”

Then defend your humanity, as a human. Strike down these foul Aragami and protect yourself!

As the voice spoke those last words, all my remaining inhibitions fell away. Taking sword in hand, I gathered all my strength in my legs and jumped skyward, bringing my blade down on the nearest Sariel and cleaving it in twain. At the moment I hit the ground, I swung my blade to the right, using the momentum to spin and face in the opposite direction, where two more Sariel awaited. I threw my sword at the one on the left without hesitation, before leaping onto it, pulling out my sword, and jumping off the one Sariel towards the other and decapitating it effortlessly. 

Three more Sariels awaited, but I wasn’t even close to being done. I dashed underneath the nearest one and thrust my blade directly upwards, impaling the Sariel on its length, then swung my blade in a horizontal arc that caught a fifth Sariel in its path, bringing them both to the ground, where the momentum of the blade carried it through both of them and severed them in half.

Now, only one remained — but it was behind me, too far to reach, and it was advancing on the two remaining survivors. Here, my sword would only weigh me down. I had to act quickly or they would both meet their ends. I turned around and dashed forward, tossing my sword aside and leaping up and at the one remaining Sariel as I grabbed onto it and held on tight, my weight causing it to dip to the ground enough to be well within reach of the two survivors.

“What are you waiting for?!” I called out to the two below, my voice tinged with rage. “Pick up your damn weapons and finish this thing off!”

Paralyzed with fear, however, the two of them were powerless to resist as the Sariel angled itself towards them and let loose a barrage of lasers that pierced through them, killing them instantly.

Now, it was down to me and the Sariel. Either I destroyed this thing here and now, or it would slaughter me just like it had my friends… no, my family, those who had sheltered me, cared for me, and taught me everything I knew about how to survive over the past two years.

I would not let it end here!

Now… The voice echoed within me once more. Do it! Do it now! Finish this beast off right here and right now!

“But my sword, it… it’s too far away! The Sariel will kill me while I’m running to get it!”

Your sword? Please, kid. The power sleeping within you far outstrips what that puny blade is capable of. Now… raise your arm, focus your energy, and cry out with your heart for power! Power to slay your foes and come out on top in this chaotic world!

The voice was right. Death wasn’t an option for me. I had only one choice, to survive, and I would achieve that end with my own strength!

Still holding onto the Sariel’s floating form, I raised my hand to the skies and cried out with all my being.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

***

Power coursed through my body as I let loose with everything I had, my roar piercing the heavens and parting the cloudless sky.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

I could feel my right arm begin to pulsate, like my heartbeat was suddenly amplified. The sensation of pins and needles began to permeate my arm as the throbbing intensified more and more. At this point, the Sariel was attempting to throw me off by bobbing and weaving in the air, but I would not be thwarted. I held on as if my life depended on it — and it did, for if I were to fall here, the Sariel would waste no time in ending my life with a laser to the head, just as they had my comrades… as they had Marie. 

Fortunately, that attempt did not last much longer, as a single massive pulse of energy that began around my heart traveled outwards through my body like a shockwave, causing my arm to visibly ripple and begin, much to my surprise, to transform.

Spikes of flesh and bone erupted outwards from my hand, connecting to each other in much the manner of a spider’s web. The spikes near my thumb congealed together and lengthened, forming themselves into an impossibly sharp blade. 

Was this my true power as one who was both Aragami and human?

I did not dwell on it long — time was of the essence here. I raised my newfound blade to the sky and brought it down, effortlessly cleaving off a huge section of the Sariel’s body. It shrieked in pain and dropped to the ground, throwing me off with the impact. 

This was it, I thought. I had to end it now. There were probably ten meters between me and the Sariel, which was facing directly at me. I probably wouldn’t be able to make it in time before it launched a homing laser directly at me — no, I needed an alternate means of attack.

Please, I willed at my arm. I need power!

As if in response to my determination, my arm began to shift once more. More spikes blasted out of my arm, twisting together and stretching themselves out to form the vague shape of a long-barreled gun. 

In all my two years of living with that group of survivors, we had never had the technology to craft ranged anti-Aragami weapons, let alone an actual gun, so I never got the chance to learn how to handle one — yet, somehow, I knew how this worked, I knew what had to be done to fire it and end the existence of this threat that lay before me.

I held up my right arm and steadied the gun with my left hand. There was no trigger, so it would come down to the strength of my will to determine what came out when I fired. But I knew, this thing had to die. There was no other option!

I steadied myself and cried out.

“Take this, you goddamn monsteeeeerrrrrrrr!!!!!”

All sound seemed to vanish from my surroundings as a brilliant green flash erupted forth from the barrel of my gun, a malefic light that shaved away all before it without mercy. The Sariel disintegrated instantly, its particles scattering to the wind before they themselves were blasted into atoms and utterly annihilated. I could feel a steady vibration suffusing the air as the massive beam continued to radiate outwards before steadily ceasing, my stamina shot and my energy almost out as the gun retreated back into my arm.

“There…” I began, out of breath. “There we go… I’ve… I’ve avenged you, everyone… Marie…”

Suddenly, though, an unexpected sound snapped me to attention.

“What… what the HECK are you blabbering on about with all this… this “avenge” crap?”

I spun around, only to come face-to-face with a very much not dead Marie Edmondson. Somehow, it would seem, judging from the wound on the side of her head, the Sariel’s initial beam had only scraped her, and she had merely passed out from the shock.

Unable to contain myself, I ran forward and wrapped my arms around Marie in a strong embrace. Never before had I been this glad to see anyone alive.

“You… you’re alive! I can’t believe it…!” I stammered out between sobs.

“Shut yer damn trap, _____,” came Marie’s reply. “And could you get off me? I’m… not exactly in top form, here…”

“Oh, s-sorry.” I hurriedly released my grip and slumped to the ground beside her.

“Sorry for getting myself knocked out back there, at any rate,” Marie continued. “I reckon that I could have helped you out a bit had I still been in commission… that aside, though, that last attack of yours sure was something. I always knew you had it in you, kid.” 

Marie reached out with a shaky hand and ruffled my hair.

“So…” I began, still shaken from the prior events.

“What could you possibly mean by that?” came Marie’s retort. You’re acting like the plan has changed at all!”

“You mean…?”

“That’s right! We still have a long trek ahead of us! Now help me onto my feet and let’s get going!”

Wiping tears from my eyes, I lifted Marie’s hand as she stood up, dusted herself off, and turned to face west.

“Fenrir American Branch… here we come!”

And with that, the two of us marched onwards, towards tomorrow…

And then, years later…

…at the Fenrir Russia Branch…

***

“KHROMOV!!”

The man’s booming shout echoed across the ice.

“Sir!” came the reply of one Aleksei Khromov, a God Eater of the Fenrir Russia Branch. Aleksei and his fellow members of the Russia Branch’s assault team were currently engaged in taking down a Vajra that had made its way within the defense perimeter of the branch. 

Now, Viktor Katayev, Lieutenant Colonel in Fenrir’s army and the current commanding officer of the Fenrir Russia Branch, was barking out orders to the assault team as they circled around the Hannibal, dodging its lightning and guarding against its swift strikes.

“Khromov, circle around the target and take out its back legs!” Katayev boomed. In response, the latter dodged out of the way of another lightning strike from the Vajra and rolled out of its line of sight, delivering a swift slash across the Vajra’s hind legs that sent it reeling back in pain.

“Kashkanova, now!!” Katayev shouted into a radio.

Before the Vajra could regain its bearings, a single shot rang out across the snowy plains. From far off in the distance, a lone bullet whizzed through the air and penetrated through the Vajra’s head. The Aragami cried out once more before crumpling to the ground, defeated.

“That’s our Milyena,” exclaimed Khromov, wiping the sweat from his brow. Milyena Kashkanova was the branch’s top sniper and the idol of everyone there. She was hailed as a goddess of victory among the God Eaters of the branch, always raising the morale of any group in which she fought.

“Kashkanova,” Katayev added, once again into the radio, “meet us back at the branch. Khromov and I will return on our own.”

The assault team commander flicked off the radio and hefted his God Arc over his shoulder, turning to face the branch.

“Sir,” Khromov called out from behind him, “I understand that we’ve got something special planned for tomorrow?”

Katayev paused for a moment, then remembered. “Ah yes, that’s right. We’ll be welcoming a new God Eater to the branch tomorrow!” he exclaimed. “Not much is known about him, but I’ve heard great things from the America Branch about him, so hopefully he’ll prove to be a great asset against the Aragami.”

“I sure hope so…” spoke Khromov, as the two of them began the trek through the snow back to base.

Tomorrow, Sigma would finally arrive at the Russia Branch, and tomorrow, everything would finally begin…

***

THE END... AND THE BEGINNING...


End file.
